Finn Mikaelson
Finn is Klaus’ somewhat less evil brother, He's in his late 20s-early 30's handsome, tall and physically imposing. Quiet but with a dark side. He will appear in a 1491 flashback sequence stated to air in Bringing Out The Dead. As legend has it, Finn stumbles upon a vulnerable Katerina, and, well, one thing leads to another… Finn is a member of the Original Family. History Finn was one of the first to be turned into vampires. He was daggered by Klaus in the 12th century. 1491 :To be added. Season Three Finn appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where Elijah had freed him. Together with his siblings they took out their rage on Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, having been freed from her coffin too. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single blow and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'Heightened Senses '- Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing '- Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability '- Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection '- They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality '- Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control the emotions of itself Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' Trivia Gallery Tumblr ly11xycyIn1qdrqspo1 400.png|Finn with Kol Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Male Category:Guest Characters Category:Original Family Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Category:Old World Category:Neutralized Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Killed by Mikael Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Family Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Category:Old World Category:Neutralized Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Killed by Mikael Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Neutralized by Klaus